<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sneaking in by Louise101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534602">Sneaking in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise101/pseuds/Louise101'>Louise101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gideon and Yvonne [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gideons first girlfriend, Teenage Gideon, missing moment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise101/pseuds/Louise101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon's first girlfriend wants to go somewhere more private in the middle of the night - and what could be better than sneaking her into his bedroom? Surely nothing could go wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Gideon (Once Upon a Time)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gideon and Yvonne [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sneaking in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction for Once Upon a Time although I have been reading rumbelle fan fiction for years, so I hope this is adequate!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gideon, I’m nervous!” Yvonne whispers with a look of concern but slight amusement as they approach the side of Gideons temporary home. Truth be told, Gideon was nervous too. Maybe they could make a quick escape from the premises and go hang out in the park. Although, Yvonne was the one who had kissed him just a day prior, and she was the one who wanted to go somewhere ‘private’ and ‘indoors’. She shared a room with her sister, so bringing her back to his small house seemed like the most logical option. There was a window that went straight into his room that they could easily hop into, and his parents were heavy sleepers. So, really, what could the harm be?</p><p>Not that his parents would be at all upset with him bringing a girl into his room. In fact, they would probably encourage it. Maybe even encourage it a little too much. He wouldn’t put it past them to listen outside the door and gush about him growing up. He was grateful to have such loving parents who cared about him so deeply, but now was not the time for their theatrics. </p><p>After a bit of a struggle to get the window open from the outside, Yvonne steps back and magics the window completely off, without a sound. “Hey! My dad might wake up just from that!” Gideon whisper yells. “Crap!” she responds and they both pause for a moment, waiting to hear Gideon's father stir in his sleep. </p><p>After a full minute of waiting to hear Rumplestilskin detect the use of magic in his home and get up, they don’t hear a sound in the entire house. “I think we’re good.” Gideon says as he helps her through the window. Once they are both inside, she magics his window back as he lights a few candles around his room. </p><p>They stand in the centre of the small room awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to do. Gideon and Yvonne alike feel their hearts begin to beat at a rapid speed as she slowly makes her way closer to him. “I want you to kiss me.” she says to a stunned Gideon, removing her cloak and letting it fall to the ground. Gideon can’t help but think about how beautiful and soft she looks in the warm glow of the light. He slowly leans in and gives her a soft kiss, leaving his hands at his sides as he does so. He pulls away after a few seconds, and looks into her eyes as her pupils widen. He can’t help but wonder if his are doing the same. Without warning, she cups his face and gives him a passionate kiss. At first he feels too shocked to move, but after a moment he begins kissing her back with passion. He moves his hands to her hips, and she gently pushes both of them onto his bed. </p><p>In all of his 16 years, he had never felt so in love with a girl. He and his parents had decided to settle down for a year or so in a land with magic after an extensive time travelling across realms non-stop. He had met other girls and developed a few crushes here and there, but he had never been so awestruck by someone before. He had met Yvonne only a week after they settled down in their house. The houses around the area were fairly spaced out, and Yvonne’s home was the closest one to his. It was a coincidence enough that they were the same age and had the same interests, but both of their families travelled plenty and neither of them were here permanently. It made for the perfect friendship. The perfect friendship quickly turned into mutual pining over one another, up until yesterday, when Yvonne acted on both of their feelings that had been developing for the past few months. And now, here she was. In his bed, kissing him, lying on top of him and taking off their clothes - wait she was taking off their clothes. </p><p>“Yvonne, are you sure?” he asks, stopping her from going any further so he could make sure to get her consent. It was a lesson his parents had drilled into him when they decided he was ready for ‘the talk’. She was already partially in her undergarments and had unbuttoned his shirt completely, but it was still important to make sure. “I think so.” She says hesitantly. Gideon ponders this for a moment. He could tell she wasn’t completely sure if she was ready or not, and although he was very sure, she was clearly hesitant. “Yvonne, I think we should wait a little while-” suddenly, his bedroom door is burst open so forcefully Gideon fears for the structural integrity of his house. Gideon shrieks and moves Yvonne off of him.</p><p>“Son, I could sense magic in this house, wha-” Yvonne quickly scrambles to cover herself with gideons blanket, but Rumple immediately looks away at the sight before him. His father's frantic demeanor instantly becomes an awkward one as he doesn’t know what to do. “Uhh.. Hello, I’m Gideon's father…” He seems to not know where to go from there, and just as Gideon is about to politely ask him to leave the proximity, the sound of Belle walking down the hall can be heard clearly. “Oh, is Gideon home?” Belle asks in a tired voice. Just as it seems his father is about to say something, his mother pokes her head around and instantly grins.</p><p>Gideon and Yvonne, now mostly clothed, sit in silence as their faces turn scarlet red. “Oh, hello there!” Belle chimes politely, opening the door completely. “Sorry for… Bothering the two of you, just.. You know, be safe.” Rumple tries to say casually. “Hi.” Yvonne finally musters out, realizing she has been in a state of complete embarrassment and has ignored Gideons parents' politeness. “Oh! Were you two-” Belle cuts herself off, realizing she is not making this any less awkward. “Love, maybe we should leave them to it.” Rumple suggests, putting his hand on her back and attempting to guide her away from the poor boys room. “Yes! Excellent idea! Just pretend we aren’t here, guys. But like he said, be safe.” Belle says, slowly inching her way into the bedroom and away from Rumple’s guide. Gideon groans from embarrassment as Yvonne nods on to his parents advice awkwardly. </p><p>Belle and Rumple slowly walk away, but only after Belle gets to wave goodbye to the pair and Rumple throws in a “Have fun you two” before shutting the door. </p><p>Gideon and Yvonne turn to each other and burst out laughing. They spend the rest of the night together talking and sleeping. Gideon decides that if Yvonne is tired, she can sleep over, and he can sneak her out before his parents would wake up and ask her to join them for breakfast. It was a fool-proof plan that was sure to work. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>As Rumple and Belle settle back into their large bed, Belle can’t help but notice a look of concern, or maybe sadness, on his face. Since he was sitting up slightly with his back against the headboard, Belle takes the opportunity to rest her head on his chest and curl up to him. “Is something the matter, Rum?” Belle asks in a soft voice. Even in her tired state, she was almost certain about what was upsetting him. “Our boy is growing up so fast.” He murmurs into her hair as he wraps an arm around her form and rests his head on top of hers. </p><p>Belle should have guessed he would be upset about this. Not that Gideon had a girl over, but that he was at the next stage in his life and was approaching adulthood at a rapid pace. Even though the two of them had known him as an adult when they first laid their eyes on him, they wanted to cherish every moment they had with their young son. Their young son, who wasn’t so young anymore. “Mmmm.” Belle hums, trying hard to cling to being awake so she can comfort her husband. He did always get like this whenever there was a large milestone in Gideon’s life. </p><p>“I know it’s hard, but we have to accept that he’s growing up. We should be happy we raised such a good kid.” Belle murmurs, forcing her eyes open. She looks up at her husband after not hearing a response from him, and sees him lost in thought. She cups his face with one hand and kisses his cheek, trying to get his attention. She didn’t want him up all night thinking about this, or she would have to deal with a very grumpy husband in the morning. “C’mere.” She whispers, switching their position so that she was lying down with his head resting a bit below hers. </p><p>She begins playing with his hair, gently scratching his scalp with her nails along the way. Eventually, her soft hands make their way down to the back of his neck where she gently scratches back up to his head. Just like that, he’s out like a light. Not before they let each other know how much they love the other, of course. Belle falls asleep soon after, dreaming of her son as a young boy, because despite comforting Rumple, she too missed her baby.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be one more chapter for the morning after. After that I would like to make one about the future of Gideon and Yvonne. If you have prompts or anything you can comment them or send them to my Tumblr called witch-emma</p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/witch-emma </p><p>Next chapter should be soon since, you know, quarantine gives me nothing better to do.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>